Where Do I Stand?
by jep012
Summary: Luke only has minor flashbacks and episodes of his past and nobody knows why. Luke becomes curious about what happened the night him and his family were parted. Where does Luke stand? -Ratings may change in later chapters due to implied Child abuse and neglect but I will leave a warning at the beginning of the chapter-
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, hey guys! I know I told you that I would upload this story at the end of Baby Ross, but I was looking on my doc manager and this file would be deleted in 3 days and tomorrow I'm going to LA and I won't be able to upload it there so without further a do, here's my new story. Hope you enjoy!**

**Before all of this, and what happens next?-**

**Just because he has a new life with the Rosses in NYC, doesn't mean he has forgotten about his life in Detroit with the Olsens. Luke only knows the minor details about his past, but something will change his vision about it forever.**

It was a normal Thursday evening, just like any other, the Ross children, Jessie and Bertram were all gathered around the table eating a wonderfully seasoned chicken Bertram had prepared throughout the day. Luke was wafting down his meal, not even pausing to let himself swallow the mouthful of food that was already sitting in there. "Luke would you mind not eating like a rabid pig? Its putting me off of my dinner" Emma asked politely. "At least I'm using my cutlery to eat my chicken leg" He fired back with a mouthful of mashed potatoes. "At least I have a family who loves me" Emma snapped, but she immediately regretted it.

Luke's POV~

I ran out of the kitchen and upstairs to my room, and there I broke down. I knew she didn't mean it but she doesn't even know what half of my life was like before Morgan and Christina adopted me. It was horrifiying to me just to hear my own sister say something as hurtful as that. Emma grew up here, in NY. An only child. Loved. Well taken care of. I wish I could say the same about myself but I can't, life in Detroit was terrible, every night I would imagine life without an abusive father and a family who loved me. Emma doesn't realise how lucky she is. Just thinking about my biological parents made me want to loose it

Emma's POV~

Oh my god! what did I just say to Luke? I wasn't thinking straight. I wasn't thinking at all. His face went a bright red shade and tears started to fill up his tear ducts. He ran upstairs before anybody could notice he was crying but I did . Jessie sent me up there to try and repair what I had broken. And by broken I meant our brother-sister relationship. When I walked in, Luke was sitting at his desk with his head in his hands. I put my hand on his back but then took it off. "Luke" I whispered pulling his chair back. "Go away..." He sobbed. I shrugged and walked back downstairs to the dinner table. "He won't talk to me" I said flipping out my phone and beginning texting Rosie. "Uh no phone Emma for saying something that hurtful to your younger brother" Jessie said practically pulling the phone out of my hands. " But Jessie, he isn't my real brother" I moaned trying to get my phone back. " Does that mean Ravi and Zuri aren't your siblings, just because they're adopted" Jessie argued raising an eyebrow. " Well, yes.. I-I mean no I-I mean yes... ugh you just don't get it" I screamed running up to my room and locking the door.

Jessie walked upstairs to Luke's room. This time he wasn't crying. He was asleep on his bed hugging Kenny the koala tight to his chest, tears were still wetting his face but Luke didn't seem to care . He Looked so peaceful. So naive. Ever since Luke's gotcha day 2 months ago, he had trouble sleeping almost every night. Luke would cry out waking the entire penthouse up. Jessie pulled Luke's blue and white comforter over him and switched off the desk lamp that was illuminating the room.. She gently closed the door and walked away from his room back downstairs to the family dinner.

**Luke's dream/nightmare-**

"Ugh.. stupid kid" Michael Olsen huffed throwing a 4 year old Luke onto the bed. This time, Luke had left his crayons out, scattered all over the living room . Vanessa was oblivious to Luke's situation with his father. She just thought that Michael was reading Luke a story or playing with him but she was very, very wrong . Michael grabbed a belt from the closet and began thrusting Luke with it. Vanessa Olsen, Luke's mom was not home from her weekly grocery shopping and wouldn't be for a long time since she had to pick Bella, Luke's older sister up from her friends house. The pair were alone.

But little did Michael know, Vanessa had gotten home early. She decided to be quiet in fear that Michael or Luke were sleeping. Bella turned on the TV and began to stare at the blank screen. "Mom.. you forgot to pay for the cable again!" Bella complained. Vanessa hushed her and began to creep upstairs... meanwhile, Michael was beating Luke with the belt leaving red patches all over his arms and stomach . He winced and tears began to slip down his face. It was only a yelp Vanessa heard before the sounds vanished. She pushed the door open to find her son hiding behind a chair in the corner of the room and her husband with a belt in his hand moving towards the chair. The colour drained from Vanessa's face. "Nessa!" He cried turning around rapidly. Luke ran out from behind the chair and hid behind his mothers legs. "I can't believe you!" Vanessa shouted. "It's not what it looks like!" Michael coaxed. "Really... because it looks like your beating the crap out of our son!" She screamed. Michael fibbed. "Luke sweetie, go downstairs and sit with Bella" Vanessa said trying not to alarm the shaking boy. Luke carefully climbed down the stairs and jumped into his sisters arms at the bottom of the stairs. The pair both sat on the torn couch and listened to their parents quarrelling. Bella and Luke held eachother tight for the remainder of the arguement. The last thing that Luke could remember was a loud crash and thud coming from upstairs. "You don't understand what this means, do you Luke?" Bella asked, tears streaming down her face. Luke's watery eyes mirrored hers as he shook his head cuddling into his sister.

Luke's POV-

"Jessie!" I cried sitting up in bed. Jessie came running in drousily. "what's wrong?" She asked weakly. I then explained my dream to her.

"But now I realise that it wasn't all in my dream, it was all reality" I said. Then I began to cry. Not just a short cry but long sobs. Why does everything happen to me? Why can't I have a perfect life? Jessie comforted me and held me tightly until I stopped crying. It reminds me of how my real mom used to hold me if I was upset or having a bad dream. Jessie laid me back down and tucked me in. She was about to leave but I grabbed her had forcing her to stay with me until I fell asleep. Jessie pulled up a chair and sat at my bedside clutching my hand.

Within minutes, Luke fell asleep. Content. Calm. Luke only had minor flashbacks and episodes of his past and tonight Jessie witnessed just one of many that would occur nightly.

* * *

**I really hope you enjoy this story as it progresses. THE RATINGS MAY CHANGE DUE TO SOME IMPLIED CHILD ABUSE AND NIGLECT IN LATER CHAPTERS. Please follow/ favourite/ review this story and to read my others. Luke's brother and Baby Ross?**

**SPOILER: In the next chapter, Luke becomes curious about his older sister Bella's life when he left the Olsen's . He tracks her down but is mortified by his results.**


	2. Chapter 2

**-The Next Morning-**

**Emma's POV**

This morning there was something about Luke. The usual twinkle in his eyes wasn't there and his smile didn't reach his ears. He didn't scoff his usual batch of chocolate chip pancakes down he just picked at them allowing them to turn cold . When anybody asked him what was wrong, Luke would just shrug and say he was tired but we all knew that that was just a cover up for the truth. I regretted saying what I said to Luke and I had tried to apologise about 50 times but he just ignored me. I even offered to do his chores for a week but that didn't seem to work either.

Once he was finished with his breakfast, Luke ran off back upstairs to his room and locked the door. All eyes were on me again. "Someone should probably go talk to him" Zuri said taking a bite out of her pancake. "I'll go!" Emma exclaimed jumping out of her seat and running upstairs. She opened his door and called out "Luke? You in here?" There was nobody in there but Emma heard the lock click on the bathroom door. She walked over to Luke's light blue painted door and knocked on it. "I know you're in there" Emma said. "Just leave me alone Emma!" Luke cried throwing something at the door. "Please... I just want to talk" She whispered. "I don't want to" Luke sniffed. 'Well, if you're not coming out then I'm coming in!" Emma huffed pulling out a bobby pin in her hair and beginning to pick the lock on the bathroom door.

Emma eventually opened it and found Luke sitting on the closed toilet seat with his head in his hands. She bit her lip in sympathy as she walked over to Luke. " Hey" she said softly. Luke gave a weak smile back to her. "I'm really sorry I made you upset the other night" Emma comforted. 'It's okay Em, I know you didn't mean it" Luke said wiping his eyes. "I love you so much Luke, and I'm pretty sure your real family did too" She replied pulling Luke in for a hug. Once she had released him, Emma realised that he had been crying. "I love you so much Emma" Luke wept hugging into her tighter. "Love you to" She said receiving the hug.

**The next morning**

Luke awoke that morning to the sounds of rain, lightly tapping the window. As his eyes were beginning to adjust to the light, he saw the picture of his biological family on his dresser. Himself, his mother, his father and Bella were all in the picture. Luke picked up the photograph and a single tear slid down his cheek. He threw the framed picture at the wall making it smash and fall onto the blue rug.

Jessie came running in "Luke! Are you okay?" Jessie shouted. The crying boy shook his head and began to sob louder. "I-I m-miss t-them so m-much" He stuttered, weeping into Jessie's shoulder. "Its alright Luke, let it out" She whispered, rubbing circles into the frantic boy's back. Now, Emma, Zuri and Ravi were all standing in the door way, watching Luke sob. None of them had ever really seen him like this, well except for Emma of course.

**Emma's POV**

Wow! The only time I've ever seen Luke close to this was when he was first adopted by my parents.

We were around 6 or 7, and it was a few weeks after we adopted Luke. Mom and Dad had to go back to the set of Dad's new movie, which was all in way in Los Angeles. Once they had left, Luke just sat at the window waiting for them to come back. I tried to tell him they would be home by next week but Luke was reluctant. I remember Bertram setting up a video chat account so every night we could talk to our parents and Luke would always fall asleep after Mom read us a bedtime story. This occurred almost every night but one night mom and dad didn't answer chat request. It turns out they were at dinner but how were we to know?

Throughout that night, Luke cried and cried, not catching a wink of sleep. I offered to sleep next to him but that just made everything a whole lot worse. The morning after the 'incident' Bertram called our parents and explained everything. Mom sent over Grandma Jenny and Grandpa Mark to make him feel better and it kind of helped but Luke still sobbed through the night. On night Mom and Dad came home, Luke clung onto Mom like a sloth to a tree. She slept in his bed with him but in the morning when Luke realised Mom had already gotten up, he had a panic attack and started crying frantically looking for her.

It was quite sad to see Luke like this after all the drama almost 7 years ago. I wish Mom and Dad were here to comfort him because it is a whole lot more distressing to watch than it is to be the victim.

Once Luke had stopped crying, Jessie took all the kids downstairs to make breakfast, except Luke who was still in his room, recovering. He picked up some pieces of the ripped photo graph to form Bella, Luke's biological sister. He hugged the segment close to his chest and the looked across at his laptop that was sitting on his desk. Luke walked over to his computer and logged on to find , he typed in Bella Louise Olsen and hit enter. He scanned across the screen and his jaw fell wide open. He read the results out loud; "Detroit State Penitentiary, Youngest American female to murder a hero" he began to tear up again "Bella's a criminal" he whispered in denial.

* * *

**Hey again! Sorry its taken me ages to update, I've been travelling lately and my iPad was sent to the store to be fixed (I update my stories on there) I PROMISE I will try my hardest to update sooner! Thank you in advance, jep012**.


End file.
